Kizu, Kizuato
by nasuaisu
Summary: Luka dan tanda bekas luka memang tidak pernah diinginkan manusia. Namun, bagaimana bila itu diberikan oleh orang yang kita sayang? Ini sebuah kisah tentang Tuanku, Nezumi dan orang yang -mungkin,pasti?- disukainya.


**No. 6 by Asano Atsuko**

Characters : Hamlet the rat, Nezumi/Rat & Shion

Pairing : NezumixShionxNezumi

Rating : T

Warning : BL, misstypes, plain story.

_**Kizu, Kizuato**_

By

Nasuaisu

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

**Hamlet's POV**

"Kamu tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita semua," katanya.

Seorang pemuda belasan tahun dengan rambut yang sudah memutih. Dia aduk-aduk benda cair yang berada di dalam kuali, yang namanya sering aku dengar disebut sup.

Beberapa detik mataku tidak berkedip.

Sosok yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengan kami. Aku, teman-temanku dan juga Tuan.

Perasaan tidak nyaman lalu menghampiriku. Aku tidak mau ditempatkan di meja ini. Aku ingin menemaninya. Kupapah kaki-kaki kecilku untuk menaiki badannya. Aku berdiam di pundaknya.

"Kenapa, Hamlet? Kau tidak suka di sana?"

Hamlet, dia bilang. Bicara soal nama, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka ini. Hanya karena aku suka mendengarnya membacakan buku dengan judul itu, bukan berarti aku menerimanya sebagai namaku.

Teman-temanku juga diberinya nama. Mereka tampak sangat menyukainya.

Tuan saja tidak member kami nama, kenapa dia harus?

Teman-temanku sekarang sedang pergi bertugas. Hanya aku yang dibebas-tugaskan. Sebagai gantinya aku disuruh menjaga orang ini. Mendengar ini, semua orang pasti akan berpikir, 'Omong kosong seekor tikus melindungi seorang manusia.' Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Akan aku lakukan apa saja demi Tuan dan orang ini.

"Cit.. cit.." mencoba mengutarakan apa yg ingin aku utarakan.

"Ya sudah, jangan sampai jatuh ya," dia tersenyum.

Orang ini selalu bisa menebak cicitanku. Mungkin kebetulan atau mungkin dia memang mengerti bahasaku, tapi delapan puluh persen dari tebakannya itu memang selalu benar.

Eh? Mengerti bahasaku? Hal yang tidak mungkin. Hanya Tuan yang mengerti bahasa kami. Ya, hanya Tuan dan Tuhan.

Kembali aku perhatikan rambutnya yang putih. Mirip dengan buluku. Kadang aku selalu mencuri-curi untuk mencium rambutnya yang mirip perak saat tersinari matahari itu. Aku menyukainya, sama seperti Tuan yang juga –mungkin- menyukainya.

Nah Tuan, cemburu kah? Aku bisa mencuimnya sebanyak yang aku mau.

"A-haha.. Hamlet kau membuatku geli. Kalau ingin makan, kita tunggu Nezumi dulu ya," dia menggaruk leherku. Hal yang paling aku suka. Tuan saja jarang memanjakanku begini.

Aku kembali mencicit. Dia tersenyum manis.

Sebentar dua bola mata merahnya –yang juga sama seperti milikku- tertuju ke hidangan yang kini sudah siap. Kue _waffle_ terlihat sangat enak dan sup –makanan wajib di sini- tentunya. Kalau aku mencuri makanan-makanan itu, aku takut dia tidak akan mau meminjamkan pundaknya untuk aku tunggangi lagi. Atau dia tidak mau membacakan buku lagi untukku. Atau dia tidak mau memanjakan aku lagi. Atau yang terparah.. mungkin dia tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi.

Aku belajar untuk menjadi tikus yang baik. Apa salahnya, kan?

Samar-samar aku dengar langkah kaki dari luar.

"Nah, Nezumi sudah datang sepertinya, " dia bicara padaku. Tepat seperti yang aku sedang pikirkan. Aku juga mengira itu Tuan. Siapa lagi?

Saatnya makan malam. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku mengerti dan segera menjauh. Melarikan diri ke rak buku usang yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Deritan suara pintu yang disebabkan oleh engsel yang sudah berkarat itu lalu menampilkan pemuda tampan di balik pintunya. Wajahnya pucat yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh angin malam. Selalu kelihatan menarik. Dialah Tuanku.

"Okaeri Nezumi.."

Andai aku bisa bicara, tentu aku juga akan mengatakannya. Dengan bahasa yang sama.

Tuan melemparkan dirinya ke kursi. Gurat-gurat wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Pasti Tuan sedang tidak enak hati.

Aku menyembunyikan diriku di atas tumpukkan buku berdebu. Mencoba menyamarkan bulu putihku diantara gelap.

"Ayo kita makan. Tadi siang aku menemukan buku untuk belajar memasak di rak sana. Aku tidak menyangka, Nezumi juga suka membaca buku seperti itu?" pemuda itu seraya tersenyum manis, seperti biasa.

Tuan tidak menjawab, hanya melirik si pemuda dengan ekor matanya.

Masih dengan senyumnya, dia julurkan tangannya untuk menuang sup panas ke mangkuk. "Ini sup mu.."

Tangan Tuan meraih mangkuk yang disodorkan padanya. Tanpa bicara.

Pemuda itu beberapa kali meneguk sup panas yang dipeluk kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Tuan tidak. Mengendusnya saja enggan.

"Nezumi, kau mau aku tambahkan tomat ke sup milikmu?"

Tuan belum mau bicara. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tuan, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang Tuan pikirkan. Atau setidaknya biar aku menebaknya.

Tentang pemuda di samping Tuan? Atau kota itu?

Kota yang tak sudi Tuan sebut namanya. Kota yang Tuan tak sudi mengingatnya. Kota… tempat pemuda di samping Tuan itu berasal.

Aku tahu pasti Tuan memikirkan salah satunya. Atau keduanya. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau bukan keduanya.

Si pemuda mengiris beberapa buah tomat dan segera memasukkannya ke mangkok yang Tuanku sedang pegang, "Tadi aku pergi dengan Rikiga-san ke pasar. Banyak orang yang menanyakanmu. Mereka tahu aku tinggal denganmu.."

Pemuda itu terus mengoceh sedangkan Tuan masih diam.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin segera lari ke pangkuan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

".. kau ternyata sangat terkenal. Sampai-sampai~"

BRAAAKKKK!

Aku terkejut dan refleks menutup mata.

Kurang dari setengah menit, saat aku memiliki keberanian, kusingkirkan tanganku. Aku lihat semuanya sudah berantakan.

Meja terbalik dan makanan berserakan. Aku juga melihat baju Tuan dan pemuda itu basah. Mungkin karena tumpahan sup.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan memberiku ketenangan untuk berpikir?" bentak Tuan. Aku hanya bisa merengut gemetaran. Kemarahan Tuan adalah hal yang paling buruk di seumur hidupku.

Diluar perkiraanku, pemudah itu malah –lagi-lagi- tersenyum. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat Tuan.

Dia cari mati.

Tuan memeberikan pandangan tidak suka. Sorot matanya tajam sekali.

Dia membuka bajunya. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tuan juga sepertinya sedang menebak-nebak. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Nezumi, biar aku lap bajumu?" dengan tangannya yang gemetar –sama seperti tubuhku- dia mengelap tangan Tuan. Berhati-hati sekali rupanya dia dalam menyentuh Tuan.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" kembali Tuan membentaknya.

Si pemuda untuk yang keberapa kalinya tersenyum. Senyuman itu terasa sangat pahit di mataku. Tuan, dia pemuda baik. Kenapa Anda begitu kasar padanya?

Aku semakin takut. Pemuda itu tidak juga melepaskan Tuan. Ia mengelap dada Tuan.

"Kau marah karena kau terkena sup panas tadi, kan? Akan aku ambilkan _bioplacenton_ untuk mendinginkannya," mulai berbalik dan melangkah selangkah-selangkah.

"Hentikan Shion! Kau ini kenapa?"

Menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa komando dia kembali berbalik. Iris matanya memang merah. Tapi kenapa aku lihat semua bola matanya juga berwarna merah? Ada air yang merangsek keluar. Hampir jatuh.

Masih, dia memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak suka senyumannya yang seperti ini.

"Hmm, bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya?"

Tangan Tuan mengepal.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Mendekati rak yang aku diami sekarang.

Diambilnya sebuah kotak putih tepat di sampingku. Butir matanya terarah padaku. Dia menemukanku.

Dengan telunjuknya, dia menyempatkan diri menyentuh kepalaku. Berusaha menenangkanku, eh? Dan lalu terlunjuk ramping itu beralih ke bibirnya.

Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan ribut.

"Kita hanya orang asing. Seharu~"

"Itu anggapanmu saja. Kau yang memilih untuk menganggapku orang asing," potongnya. Tentu dia punya nyali melakukannya.

Tuan menatap pemuda itu.

Tangannya membuka kotak putih. Tempat dimana Tuan menyimpan obat-obatan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda ber-_tube._

"Jangan mendekat!"

Pemuda itu bukan tidak mendengar. Hanya tidak mau mendengar.

Melangkah lagi selangkah demi selangkah dia mengetuk kesunyian.

Dengan tangannya, ia seka air matanya sendiri. Air mata yang bahkan belum sempat mengalir dari kedua bola mata rubinya.

Tuan melihat pemuda itu melewatinya. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi kotor. Ceceran makanan di sana-sini. Sama-sekali tidak diindahkannya.

"Ne-Nezumi.. kau tahu sesungguhnya yang kau katakan 'asing' tadi?" suaranya bergetar. Berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Tidak ingin suasana panas terulang kembali.

Tuan mudah hilang kata. Amarahnya sedikit turun, mungkin.

Aku ingin tahu, ada hal menarik apa di lantai sehingga pemuda itu menancapkan pandangannya ke sana, "Kalau diibaratkan, kau itu seperti.. angin."

Angin itu yang berhembus? Aku sering merasakannya kalau aku ada di luar. Setahuku angin memang yang itu.

Tuan acuh tak acuh dengan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa sangat merasakannya. Kadang dia hangat kadang dia dingin," ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

Yang dimaksudnya barusan apa tentang Tuan?

"Kadang dia lembut menyentuhku, kadang sangat kasar."

Yang barusan juga tentang Tuan?

Aku edarkan sebentar pandanganku pada Tuan. Beliau tidak menolak maupun meng-iya-kan. Intinya, Tuan hanya diam. Lagi-lagi diam.

"Bisa aku rasakan. Tapi dia curang. Dia mengijinkan aku memeluknya, mengentuhnya, bahkan untuk sekedar menggenggamnya. Karena semakin aku genggam dia, dia akan semakin terasa hampa," ujarnya sambil melihat kearah Tuan.

Tuan membuang mukanya. Sepertinya tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

Pertanyaanku lagi, apa yang ini juga tentang Tuan?

"Dia juga tidak membiarkanku melihat seperti apa dia dan seperti apa dia."

Hm, aku rasa angin memang tidak punya bentuk. Tak punya rupa. Tidak perlu ada yang diperlihatkan, bukan? Karena dengan mata saja tidak akan cukup untuk melihat bagaimana angin itu.

Eh? Bodohnya aku bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, aku sekarang akan memberanikan diri."

Kali ini Tuan balas menatap. Mungkin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan pemuda di sampingnya, "Hentikan omong kosongmu sekarang juga, Shion!"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sedetik. Kali ini tidak dipaksakan, "Biar saja dikatakan omong kosong. Aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang. Karena sekarang aku akan memberanikan diri untuk meminta ijin pada sang angin untuk bisa sekali saja membiarkanku menyentuhnya. Merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Lebih lagi, aku ingin tahu segala hal tentang dia. Menurutmu, apa jawaban yang akan dia berikan untukku?"

Tuan melirik sinis, "Masa bodoh! Tanya saja pada angin!"

Pemuda itu terkikik. Menurutku tidak ada hal yang lucu yang harus ditertawakan. Apa memang ada?

Masih benda tadi itu digenggamnya. Sesekali dimainkan dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Tuan hanya mematung. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan, memang.

"Nezumi, pipimu.." dia menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Mencoba mengisyaratkan bahwa di pipi Tuan ada sesuatu. Aku lihat di sana ada noda warna kemerahan. Seperti luka bakar. Pasti karena sup panas yang tadi tidak sengaja mengenai pipi Tuan.

Tuan menyentuh pipinya. Sedikit menggernyit perih.

Pemuda itu berdiri. Menghampiri Tuan. Dibukanya tube tadi. Lalu keluar benda bentuk gel. "Luka ini kalau segera diobati akan sembuh dan tidak akan meninggalkan bekas."

Tuan muda membiarkan wajahnya diraba dan diolesi gel oleh pemuda itu, "Shion.."

Kembali mengeluarkan isinya. Kali ini dia mengoleskan obat itu pada pipinya, "Kalau aku mengoleskannya ke sini. Apa akan hilang juga?"

Dengan kedua bola mata keabuannya, Tuan memperhatikan jari-jari pemuda itu yang mengoleskan bahan koloid tepat pada garis kemerah-mudaan di bawah mata si pemuda. Mengerutkan dahinya, Tuan seperti sedang berpikir. Seharusnya tidak perlu berpikir. Kita tahu jawabannya. Itu bukan luka. Itu tanda. Selamanya tak akan hilang, bukan?

Pemuda itu sendiri mengatakan tanda tersebut sebagai kutukan. Sebagai harga pantas untuk menebus kematian teman kerjanya. Sebagai harga pantas untuk membayar dirinya yang diijinkan hidup.

Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dulu.

"Lukamu akan hilang dengan cepat. Tidak akan terasa sakit lagi. Beda dengan milikku."

Kakiku gatal ingin berlari dan bertanya padanya. Aku ingin dia tidak terus memotong-motong pembicaraannya.

Itu bukan luka! Aku tahu!

"Tanda ini selamanya tidak akan pernah hilang, " dia memiringkan kepalanya.

Nah, nah! Dia sendiri mengatakan itu tanda! Lalu yang dikatakannya luka itu apa?

"Lukaku di sini," ujarnya sambil mengurut dada.

Dia seperti sedang menjawab pertanyaanku. Pertanyaannya sekarang, ada apa di dada sana?

Tuan, katakana sesuatu! Aku mohon! Pemuda itu sepertinya akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Dan aku juga tahu, Tuan juga membencinya.

"Jujur, kau selalu membuatku terluka," sebutir air bening sepertinya jatuh.

Dimataku pemuda itu terlihat sangat lemah. Namun juga kuat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia masih bisa berbicara sedangkan mungkin hatinya telah rapuh. Tentang aku pada pemuda itu saat ini.. Simpatikah? Empatikah?

Karena aku tidak begitu suka sikapnya yang terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu didepanku. Kau mengatakannya agar bisa pergi dariku? Agar bebas dariku?"

Tuan? Aku tahu bukan itu yang Tuan ingin ucapkan. Karena ini bukan jalan pikiran Tuan.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Mencoba menelan ludah yang mungkin dirasanya sangat pahit.

Pahit itu seperti apa, ngomong-ngomong? Mungkin tidak enak. Tuan selalu memuntahkan cairan hitam saat setelah dirinya mengatakan itu pahit. Minuman apa itu namanya.. kopi mungkin.

Kesimpulanku, manusia tidak suka rasa pahit.

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari tube tadi lalu tertutup. "Hanya karena itu sakit, kau pikir aku tidak suka? Hanya karena itu perih, kau pikir aku benci? Hanya karena itu memberiku bekas luka, kau pikir aku akan menjauhinya?"

Tuan kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

Begitupun aku.

"Kalau hal itu diberikan oleh orang yang kita sayang, pasti akan lain cerita."

Bahasanya terlalu rumit. Aku tidak mengerti. Tuan mengerti? 'Orang yang kita sayang' barusan maksudnya Tuan kah?

Hanya menundukkan kepala, "Kalau kau begitu ingin pergi, katakan saja!"

Menggeleng pelan. Dari samar lampu tempel ini aku bisa melihatnya menyelipkan senyuman dalam tangisan. Seperti yang dilakukannya sedari tadi.

Aku menunggu siapa yang akan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Begitupun Tuan.

Begitupun pemuda itu.

Semuanya bungkam. Yang pasti bukan aku yang harus berbicara.

Waktu serasa terhenti dan membuat laju darah ikut terhenti. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi rasanya aku sulit bergerak. Aku seperti membeku. Mungkin keduanya pun.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Nezumi jadi tanda ini yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Agar bisa selamanya hidup bersamaku."

Tuan tertohok. Tuan terkejut. Kata-kata barusankeluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dengan ringan. Tanpa ada dosa, tanpa ada paksaan. Matanya sibuk melihat tangan kecil si pemuda yang menyentuh tandanya di wajah itu.

"Kita hanya sepasang orang asing.."

"Orang asing selalu dibatasi. Sulit menyatu." si pemuda tiba-tiba menyambung perkataan Tuan. Pernyataan yang 'menyetujui' pernyataan sebelumnya.

Merasa menang, Tuan tersenyum mengejek.

Si pemuda itu balas lagi tersenyum.

Aku memutar otak. Aku merasa senyum si pemuda itulah yang merupakan senyum kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kalau dua orang asing itu saling mencoba mengenal satu sama lain? Mencoba bertukar pikiran. Mencoba untuk saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Maka, tidak akan pernah ada lagi kata 'orang asing'" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Perkataan yang melumpuhkan pita suara Tuan. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menyaksikan Tuan kalah bicara seperti ini. Tuan pasti akan marah dan segera memukulnya. Itu pasti.

Kalah berarti bawah. Bawah berarti diinjak. Tentu Tuan benci hal ini.

Dan Tuan hanya menutup wajah. Tidak mungkin Tuan menangis. Benar-benar tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan percaya.

Kalau mata berkaca-kaca belum termasuk menangis, kan?

Si pemuda meremas dadanya.

"Shion.. " suara Tuan bergetar.

Dua kali terisak. Pemuda itu sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya pula aku melihat Tuan tampak seperti ini. Tuan sering terluka. Darah mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Kulitnya dibalut luka sana-sini. Tapi Tuan tidak pernah menunjukkan tampang seperti ini. Tuan kembali membuka mulut, "Suatu saat nanti, kita akan berpisah. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau bukan orang bodoh! Kau juga bukan orang tuli! Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi tentang tanda yang abadi.."

Tuan menggeleng. Entah untuk apa gelengan kepala itu.

Rasanya aku ingin memeluk keduanya. Dua orang yang sama pentingnya di hidupku. Kalau saja keduanya bisa bersatu.

"Kita berbeda, kau dengan kota indahmu dan aku dengan kota kumuhku. Kau dengan ibu dan gadismu itu sedangkan aku dengan tikus-tikusku. Kau dengan.."

Tuan memotong pembicaraanya sendiri. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda rambut putih itu.

Tuan tercekat perkataannya sendiri. Setengah mati aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

"Lagipula tadi kau katakan bahwa aku ini hanya luka, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kembali menatap lantai sana.

Tuan membangunkan tubuhnya. Berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri di depan si pemuda itu, "Aku berikan kebebasanmu. Kau boleh meninggalkanku."

Ikut berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku memilih tinggal."

Memilih tinggal, katanya. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Sedari tadi aku menajamkan telingaku. Tak ada sebutir hurup pun yang aku lewatkan dari pembicaraan keduanya.

Bola mata Tuan pun terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Kau membebaskanku, kan? Aku memilih tinggal. Kau memang luka bagiku. Menyakitiku. Menggerogoti hatiku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

Sejak kapan Tuan bisa tahan dengan seseorang yang menceramahinya? Sejak kapan Tuan membiarkan orang lain menilai dirinya? Kalau saja bukan pemuda ini, Tuan tidak akan ragu melumuri pisaunya dengan darah orang yang sudah berani bicara terlalu banyak tentang diri Tuan.

"Sungguh, kalau hanya cara itu yang bisa membuatmu mendiami hatiku, aku tidak keberatan walau kau hanya menjadi luka bagiku. Tetaplah denganku," ujarnya dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Itu hal bodoh yang pernah aku dengar!" ujar Tuan setengah membentak. Syukurlah hanya setengah.

Memang terdengar bodoh. Aku juga tahu hal itu, Tuan. Tapi err maaf sebelumnya, bukankah harusnya Tuan senang dia berkata seperti itu?

Dia berkata seperti itu untuk Tuan!

Kata-kata yang mungkin ingin sekali Tuan dengar.

"Dan.. jadilah tanda luka di tubuhku. Hidup selamanya denganku."

Dia rangkapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tuanku. Pernah aku dengar yang seperti ini disebut sebagai pelukan. Sebuah tindakan untuk menyamankan orang yang kita sayangi. Bukan begitu?

Semuanya sudah selesai. Tuan kembali lagi menjawab dalam diam. Namun jelas aku tahu jawabannya itu. Mungkin ini yang disebut _bahasa mata_.

Saatnya aku pergi ke tempat tidurku. Kelanjutannya aku tidak perlu tahu lagi.

'_Angin dikalahkan begitu saja dengan sangat mudah dengan kehangatan hatinya. Angin yang tidak bisa disentuh. Tidak bisa digenggam. Tidak bisa dilihat. Kini angin itu seperti berlutu padanya. Aku tidak perduli, apakah itu tanda luka atau luka itu sendiri. Aku selalu bersikap seperti ini. Namun tanpa ada satupun yang tahu, sebenarnya aku lah yang paling ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku."_

Eh? Sepertinya baru saja aku mendengar sesuatu.

**The End**

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

_Fanfiction_ pertama di fandom ini. Mohon kerja samanya Minna-san ^^ Ngomong-ngomong FFn ini saya nyatakan setengah gagal. Saya menargetkan 3.2k _words_ tapi hanya sanggup sampai 2,8k _words _ saja.

Saya tidak keberatan kalau ada yang mau menunjukkan kesalahan penulisan, kesalahan kata ataupun kesalahan lainnya yang ada di FFn ini. Kalau memungkinkan, saya akan perbaiki _**ASAP. **_ Saya publish lewat HP jadi tentu banyak kesalahan dan lagi saya agak malas untuk cek kembali. _Gomen ne, Minna!_

Terima kasih untuk **Kuroya Miura**, teman saya di _Facebook_ yang menyarankan saya menyelipkan 'angin' sebagai pengibaratannya. Aslinya saya buntu sekali.

Dan terima kasih untuk Minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca FFn saya sampai sini. _Mind to review?_


End file.
